Disgaea 4: Hataraku kyuuketsuki
by trainwong90
Summary: Do you like 'Hataraku Maoh-sama? Here is an adaption of it by using the characters and plot of Disgaea 4. i do not own copyright for both of them.
1. Chapter 1: Vampire and Angel

Disgaea 4: Hataraku kyuuketsuki

Chapter 1: Vampire and Angel

In the human realm, there is a war between humans and demons. There have been much bloodshed during this era and finally it ended.

The humans were victorious due to their advance weaponry and darker personality compare to the demons.

However, the true cause of this was said that a certain tyrant was struck down by a woman who sacrificed herself in the process.

He has fallen into the Netherworld. No one knows where he is and how he was doing.

We'll begin our story at a certain diner.

Valvatorez: Oh… how I lust these beautiful magnificent beings. Their soft, smooth, tasty flesh. Oh, how I love these sardines!

Fuka: Ah, shut up and hand in the order already!

Valvatorez: How dare you! You have broken one of the rules of our store!

Fuka: What rule?

Valvatorez: Prinny rule no.1… You must always include 'dood' at the end of all your sentences.

Fuka: Why in the world do I have to do that!? It's stupid!

Valvatorez: You must! Its company's policies.

Let me explain. The former tyrant, Valvatorez is now working in a diner known as Hades which served many varieties of food to many demons.

He lives in an apartment with his right hand, Fenrich, a werewolf who is looking after the house while researching a way to return his powers back.

Or to be more precise… how to get Valvatorez to drink human blood again?

Fenrich: If it weren't for that woman, my lord would have ruled both the human and the Netherworld by now. Sigh… Guess there's no use complaining what's done. [Reading through many books]

Also, right next to Valvatorez is a dead human girl named Fuka Kazamatsuri. Due to the lack of Prinny hide, she has to wear a Prinny hat and jacket or she would disappear.

Before I forget, Prinnies are…

Valvatorez: Prinnies are the dead human souls who have to repent for their sins by doing labor chores so they can be reincarnated.

Hey, I was going to say that.

Valvatorez: I don't know much about you… but as long as you're an employee, it is my job to whip you up in shape so that you may be resurrected.

Fuka: For the last time, I'm not dead! Oh why couldn't I have a girly romantic dream instead of this!?

Did I mention she thinks this is a dream?

Gargoyle: Hey, when is it ready!?

Valvatorez: Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am. Give us a minute.

After a while.

Valvatorez: Here is your order. One small leviathan burger, one man-eating salad, a side order of french goblin fingers and two medium cokes. Would you like to try our special sardines?

Gargoyle: No, thank you.

Valvatorez: Okay then. That'll be 1780 HL. By the way, would you like to use our microwave?

Gargoyle: Huh?

Valvatorez: If you have any baby food that can be microwave, you can use our one. It's best to look after a baby at all cost.

Gargoyle: Oh… then please do.

After that,

Fuka: You really treat this job seriously, huh Valzy?

Valvatorez: Of course, lass. As a proud and noble demon as well as second in command here, I must ensure that all employees are well trained and all customers are well served.

It has been about 4 months since he arrived at Hades. Around that time, he works his way to pay rent and food.

When he applied to work for Hades, his work ethics were beyond the other employees. And due to his discovery on delicious and healthy sardine dishes, he was promoted to the highest rank before Boss Axel.

When the store is about to closed, Valvatorez and Fuka are the only ones left.

Fuka: Well, I better head home. It's not much but at least I'm surrounded by my adorable toys and candy land.

Valvatorez: I know. You said that to me every day.

Fuka: Huh… I guess I do. Well, you better hurry, Valzy. It looks like it's going to rain again.

Valvatorez: Rain, huh?

Earlier this morning, Valvatorez was on his way to work. It was raining but he had an umbrella. At some point, he came across a strange Prinny.

It was normal for Prinnies to work in just about everywhere in all weather but…

Valvatorez: Hey, you there.

Prinny?: Huh…Uh…Yes?

Valvatorez: Okay, two things. First, why are you here as if you're spying on something? Secondly, you have just broken Prinny Rule No.1.

Prinny?: Oh…I'm sorry, dood. I won't let it happen again, dood. I'm just here to observe the area… under my boss orders, dood.

Valvatorez: Is that so? Well, I apologize for my mistake. However, you still broken the very first Prinny rule!

Prinny?: Uh…What are you going to do to me, dood?

Valvatorez: Normally, I would make you start over at level 1 but since I'm late for work and you're not an employee at Hades, I suppose I'll forget about this. Just don't let it happen again.

Prinny?: Understood… dood.

Valvatorez: Here. I think you'll need this.

Prinny?: A… sardine …dood?

Valvatorez: Consider it as my apology. Eat sardine everyday! You won't regret it!

And he rushed to Hades in his bike.

Prinny?: … …

Valvatorez remember all that (Without the last part, of course) and can't help but feel that something strange about that Prinny… and he works with Fuka.

Valvatorez: No use thinking about it.

Valvatorez was about to head home. But when he got on his bike, a mysterious figure was stalking him.

Valvatorez: If you want to kill me, you should learn to hide your presence. Reveal yourself!

Prinny?: It's so nice to see you again… uh, dood.

Valvatorez: You're not a real Prinny, aren't you? I have never come across such a well-mannered Prinny before. In fact, you don't have even the slightest demonic aura. Who are you?

Prinny?: That's not important. I'm here because I need to see the boss of this diner.

Valvatorez: Boss Axel? He's not here at the moment. In the meantime, I'm in charge of Hades. So, what the matter?

Prinny?: Oh, nothing much. It just that you people owe Celestial money.

Valvatorez: Huh?

Prinny?: 421652 HL for the usage of Celestial rental kitchen stoves. 549812 HL for the shipping of ingredients from Celestial. Lastly, all of the rentals, bills and damage coverage. So that makes a grand total of 3819056 HL you owe us.

Valvatorez: That's a little too precise, don't you think? But I'm assuming that you're from Celestial.

Prinny?: That is correct.

Valvatorez: However, I have no intention of paying you without Axel's approval.

Prinny?: The money will increase by 1 % if you haven't paid over 1 year. This has been approved by the founder of Hades. Since you haven't paid for over a 400 years, I have orders to take back the money immediately.

Valvatorez: If that's how you want it, then I have no choice but to use force.

Valvatorez and the Prinny fought. Valvatorez did not get hit whatsoever. Every slashes he make only cuts a part of the Prinny hide.

In the final slash, the hide was completely ripped off and came out a beautiful angel with pink hair.

?: Phew… I suppose it's not easy to fight in such a stuffy suit. I'm not that good with swords either.

Valvatorez got completely stunned by her presence.

Valvatorez: Wh-What are you doing here? I-I thought you died. Artina…


	2. Chapter 2: All in the Past

Disgaea 4: Hataraku kyuuketsuki

Chapter 2: All in the Past

At a certain… police station… I think.

Steel Knight: So, let me get this straight. You were attacked… by an angel?

A while ago when Valvatorez met with an angel who he claims to be Artina, a security group came to the area after hearing some fight.

With Valvatorez distracted, Artina escaped without a trace, leaving Valvatorez being sent to the police station alone.

Valvatorez: I admit that I was the one that cause those scars on the floor. However, I did that to fight an angel who wanted to steal company's money.

Steel Knight: Sounds like you met with the Angel of Avarice.

Valvatorez: Angel of Avarice?

Steel Knight: A thief angel that suddenly appears taking back money she proclaims that us demons owe.

Valvatorez: Is that true?

Steel Knight: How should I know? Anyway, even though your story may be true, you're still charged for vandalism. Choose… Pay 100000 HL or do 100 years of volunteer work as a Prinny Instructor.

They are demons. After that's settled, Valvatorez was on his way back until…

Artina: So, how was your trip to the security force?

Valvatorez: You…

Artina: Don't think I hadn't forgotten about the money you owe me. So here's the deal, pay up.

Valvatorez: Sorry, but I will not be tempted by such a greedy angel. I say I will not give the money without Boss Axel approval and I meant it.

Artina: Don't treat me like a thief. All of my actions are completely justified. I'll back down for now but… delay anymore and you'll regret it.

Valvatorez: Threatening me, huh? I'm amazed by your fearlessness. So what's your name?

Artina: Why don't you call me Artina since that's what you call me?

Valvatorez: That name belongs to a pure innocent human I once know. Calling a greedy angel by that name will only make me puke.

Artina: Is that so? Everyone here calls me Angel of Avarice but you're free to call me whatever you like. I think we'll be meeting each other for a long time.

And the angel left in a portal she created.

Valvatorez: She really is from Celestial. Artina…

Artina: (He… remembers me.)

At Valvatorez apartment, his servant Fenrich was worried.

Fenrich: My lord, are you alright? I panicked when you call me that you're going to use our life-savings for a crime you never commit.

Valvatorez: But I did commit it.

Fenrich: No. My lord will never use his sword carelessly. Someone must have dared to confront you. I hope you ended them painfully.

Valvatorez: As expected of you, Fenrich. I can't hide anything from you. Sadly, I did not. She got away.

Fenrich: ... She? A woman?

Valvatorez: They call her the Angel of Avarice.

Fenrich: The rumored thief angel. I see.

Valvatorez: She held back but she's fast. I just underestimated her.

Fenrich: Don't worry, my lord. Soon I'll put out that angel's misery.

Valvatorez: Calm yourself, Fenrich. We have more important things to do.

Fenrich: Of course.

They sat down and ate together.

Valvatorez: Your cooking skills have improved. I'm impressed.

Fenrich: Thank you, my lord. (Although I'd rather be on the battlefield and force servants to feed him.)

Valvatorez: I get that you're more suited to tactics and battles but you got to let it go.

Fenrich: Was my face showing? Sorry, but this is unsuitable for you, my lord. If it weren't for that woman, we…

Valvatorez: This is not her fault. It's mine. Should you hold a grudge on all this, take it out on me.

Fenrich: I would never. By the way, I found some ways for you to get stronger.

Valvatorez: As long as I can keep my promises, go on.

Fenrich: I found a way so that we can use the Item World. We can strengthen our weapons and improve ourselves. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Valvatorez: Sound interesting but such a thing would be time-consuming and might affect my job.

Fenrich: Did I mention that we can find rare treasures and loot many demons inside there?

Valvatorez: I have a half-day tomorrow. As soon as I'm done, let's make haste.

Fenrich: All is for my lord. (Now my only concern for now is that promise and that so called angel.)

Meanwhile, in Celestial, there is a giant building which makes the housing areas looks small.

Artina: Hello, this is Artina. How may I help you?

That building is the castle where the Archangel lives. The Archangel is in charge of looking out for Celestial. But since there's always someone complaining, they added a call center to make it easier.

After a while,

Angel: See you later, Artina.

Artina: Sure… Sigh…

?: What's the matter, Artina?

Artina: [Shocked] Oh, Lady Archangel.

If you don't know, her name is Flonne.

Flonne: You haven't been cheery after your last visit to the Netherworld.

Artina: It's nothing really. I'm just a little tired.

Flonne: If you want, I can shift the job to someone else. You're still new here so take your time.

Artina: Thank you, Lady Archangel but I really wanted to do this. I just met someone that I haven't met for a long time.

Flonne: Huh? You only have been here for 4 months. I doubt that you can tell a difference with all the Prinnies. Or did you meet a demon back when you were in the human world?

Artina: Oh… I was just… well, I… Sigh… Yes.

Flonne: Was he friendly and still?

Artina: He looks much younger now. Not sure about being kind but… it's really comforting just to talk to him.

Flonne: I understand. But try not to let it affect you in your mission.

Artina: Yes, Lady Archangel. (I must earned back as much money so that Lady Archangel… no, Celestial will return to how it was once.)

Flonne: (I wonder what modification I can put to my robot?)


End file.
